Smoke and Scales: The Lost Tales
by Dalek Prime
Summary: A series of stories set before, during and after the events of Smoke and Scales. During his time as a Dragon, Dipper encountered more monsters and mayhem than we knew of, follow him as he battles against hordes of giants creatures while trying to protect the ones he loves in the process. Dipper/Wendy
1. Conspiracy

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Chapter One: Conspiracy

* * *

"Please state your name for the record"

"Daniel Corduroy"

"Now Mr. Corduroy, we're going to ask you what happened yesterday at the site of the accident"

"look I don't know what happen, one minute it was business as usual with my logging team and then suddenly everything was engulfed in fire then the next thing I know you guys in black suits roll in and take over the situation; that was a pretty fast respond time by the way"

"We know as much as you do sir, that's why we're asking you, you where the only survivor of the accident"

"I couldn't see much, there was so much fire and smoke I could barely see my own hand in front of my face, it's a miracle I got outta that that death trap at all…it's more then I can say about my team…"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"No your not"

"Can you tell us anything else about you ordeal?"

"Well…there was one thing that was strange"

"What was it?"

"During all the chaos, I thought well…I thought I heard a roar"

"A roar?"

"Did I stutter? That's what I said"

"What kind of roar did you hear exactly? Was it like bear's roar or some other animal?"

"It didn't sound like any animal I ever heard before; it had like a loud baritone sound with a mix of trumpets to it"

"Did you see the creature that made the roar?"

"No, like I said it was to hard to see anything, but I swear to god I heard something"

"If you say so sir, no then about the accident-"

"Look will you stop calling it accident! You're not fooling anyone when you say that what happened was a natural disaster. It wasn't a freak lightning storm it wasn't an arsonist no this was something else!"

"Mr. Corduroy I don't know wha-"

"And I've had enough of this crap; I wanna talk to someone in charge!"

"I am-"

"No not you, I'm done talking to you! Hey can you guys behind the glass see me like I'm some sort of gold fish? Well that's fine because I know what happened here, you keep telling everybody that this place is a death zone, but it's not, you're lying! Because what's really happening is that you're hiding something out there in the forest, I'm right aren't I?…my friends died out there! Something killed my friends! AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! I DESERVE ANSWERS!"

"Alright I think we're done, get him out of here"

"Hey, get your hands off me! You can't do this to me!"

"Send him home until we've figure out what's going on and shut off the recorder"

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to do a second story to Smoke and Scales, but I decided that there was still some stories to tell within the story itself, so ta-da a prequel/sister-story/sequel. I hope you all enjoy this story. **


	2. Shelter

**A/N: This story, along with the first, is set before the events of chapter one of Smoke and Scales. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Shelter

* * *

The dragon once again woke up within the forest as the dawning sunlight touched his closed eyes. Even though the beast had only been born a long or so ago, he instinctual knew that something like him should not be sleeping in the middle of the woodlands. He had been hiding away deep within the woods where even some other creatures had feared to tread, withdrawing himself away from any humans or anything else that would bother him; however he was quickly growing tired of lying under a group of trees for a makeshift home and desired a proper home for a creature of his nature and maybe then would his dreams would stop being filled with the girl with the red hair.

It is a very little known fact that dragons do in fact dream, however while most dragons dreamed of only gold, his on the other hand were filled with images of a young human girl with red hair that shined in the sunlight along with a smile that made his heart burn brighter then all of his inner fire. He had never met the girl in his life-at least that's what he believed. Whenever he thought of the strange girl, she made him feel strangely at peace, however this was only temporary since he would only wake up and find himself feeling lonely without her standing beside him, making his heartache with sadness.

So with that, he unfurled his wings and launched himself upwards into the air in search of a new home. He soared among the clouds as he scanned the surrounding area with his sharp reptilian eyes, looking for the perfect place to lay his head at night. Sure enough, he soon caught sight of a mountain from a far distance from where he was with his superb vision and began to head toward its direction, having a gut feeling that this mountain was somewhere he was a place he was meant to truly call home.

Thanks to the powerful muscles in his wings, the fire-breather quickly reached his prospective new home within minutes. He circled the landscape twice before seeing a wide open hole within the mountain, which made the beast make low growl in his throat in satisfaction before diving down into the cave. As he stepped inside the cave the reptilian titan quickly noted that it was dark, humid and apparently empty save for a few rocks and stalactites, in other words: it was perfect for him.

Suddenly, his nostrils caught the scent of what smelled like rotting flesh. He fallowed his nose upwards to the roof of the cave where his eyes met with a pair of bright blood-red eyes that belonged to a massive shape that hung from the wall. The giant figure dropped down towards the dragon, only for the fire-breather to quickly move out of the way before it landed on him. Once the figure was on the ground, the winged reptile got a good look at the creature that had attacked him: A giant bat.

Even though there was very little light inside the cave, the dragon's enhanced vision allowed him to see the features his attacker had. The bat was about the same size as he was with pale white fur that covered its head and most of its body. It had a pair of large hairless pointed ears on its head as well as large leather wings with claws attached to the edges of the wings and had fangs that stuck out of the winged monster's mouth. The bat let puddles of its saliva fall from it's maw as it gazed at its potential meal.

The dragon had no intention of being fed on by this monster nor was he leaving this place, but there was something keeping him from launching an attack, it was as if some force within himself couldn't bring himself to fight no matter who badly he wanted to. Then without warning, the bat lunged forward with its fangs at the ready, however its intended prey held him back with his front claws as the bat began to snap at his neck, flapping its wings in his face madly as he did.

The winged reptile's strength started to give away as the bat started to push him downward to the ground, with his fangs getting closer to their intended target with every fleeting second. While he was on the ground, his mind raced back to images of the girl with the red hair, only this time instead of a smile, he saw her in tears, as if she was mourning his soon to be death. It was in this moment that something within the dragon gave way for his more savage nature to take over; he wasn't going to die here-not while she was somewhere out there waiting for him.

With a mighty roar, he unleashed all of his power to knocked the bat off of his body, he then kept up the attack by whipping his tail around and smacking his opponent across the face, sending it falling backwards as he did, but the bat quickly recoiled and got back to it's feet. It then unleashed a high-pitched shriek from its mouth. Upon hearing the shriek, the dragon's ear holes were filled with the awful sound as his vision became blurry. He began to stumble around helplessly around the cave, unable to keep his sight set on the bat.

The giant winged mammal once again lunged at the reptilian titan, this time pinning him against the wall with its wings before impaling its fangs into his neck. The dragon let out a yowl in pain as he felt his blood being drained away from his body. Even though his line of sight was still out of order, the fire-breather was still out of order; the bat was close enough for him to impale his claws into its stomach, forcing his adversary to release his hold on him.

The bat attempted to shriek once more to stun his victim, but with one powerful swipe of his claws, the dragon ripped off his enemy's bottom jaw off, causing the winged creature to spew spurts of blood all across the cave. The giant reptile then took hold of the bat's wings and with all his might, he tore the both off, letting the giant fall helplessly to the floor as it did. The dragon then reached down and engulfed the bat's entire head in his mouth and tore it off with one strong bite.

After consuming the head of his fallen opponent, the beast unleashed a roar of victory from his jaws. He had claimed a new home and his first victory in a battle, not to mention a new meal that could state his hunger for at least a little while.

As he looked around his new claimed home and felt a sense of pride of ownership, true he would have to find gold somewhere to litter the ground, but other then that he was content for now.

And who knows, maybe he would find the red haired girl someday.


End file.
